Talilu(Gagal, bakal ada remakenya)
by Arisa Amori
Summary: Saat Rin dan Len bersaing untuk memperebutkan keudukan rangking, datannglah keanehan di sekolahnya. dan datanglah dua wanita aneh yang datang kepada mereka. Dan, mereka diminta melakukan sesuatu apakah sesuatu itu? Yang pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang menantang / Remake coming
1. Chapter 1

Author: Cerita baru lagi!

Rin:yeay

Len:*senyum mesum sambil ngeliat ke Rin*

Author:Ekhm! Oh iya! Disclaimer! Sapa yang mau bacai-

Teto:AKuu! Ekhm... Disclaimer! Vocaloid punya crypton! Selsai!

Author:nih *ngasih roti ke Teto*

Teto:Hwuaa! Mwakashi awthuor *sambil makan*

Author: ya, btw! Ayo kita mulai!

.

.

.

.

.

Len POV

Hello! Perkenalkan, nama saya Kagamine Len! Aku sekarang berumur 16 tahun. Aku mulai tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Hehe, cukup aneh ya?

Aku bersekolah di Kirigakure school. Aku kelas X-B. Disana, ada rivalku yang bernama Shimizu Rin. Dia sering bertengkar dengaku dan kadang kita sangat akrab.

"Yosh! Siap-siap sekolah!" ucapku sambil memakan roti suapan terakhir. "Itekimashu!" (bener gak sih nulisnya?) aku pergi ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda motor

Di jalan, aku melihat Rin. Sepertinya dia jalan kaki. Akupun berhenti di tempat Rin

"Mau ke sekolah bareng?" tanyaku "ogah!" jawabnya sambil sedikit jutek. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas "yakin nih? Bentar lagi masuk lho." kataku sambil dengan nada mengejek. Rin terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu "boleh deh! Mana helmnya!?" katanya sambil ternsenyum. Akupun mengambil helm lalu meberikannya pada Rin. "nyaan!" katanya sambil naik ke motorku. "tumben sekali kau mengatakan nyaan.. Biasaya kau mengatakannya kepada orang yang sangat akrab padamu.." tanyaku. Rin terlihat kaget dan kebingungan "itu karena kamu rivalku! Sudah sana berangkat" kata Rin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggungku sambil sedikit stress.

SKIP TIME (waktu istirahat)

Hari ini Rin menghampiriku ke mejaku "Ano... Terima kasih atas tumpangan tadi! Ini, ucapan terima kasihku! Emm... Aku menemukannya di taman saat aku hendak pulang kemarin." katanya sambil memberikanku sebuah kalung

"Kalung?" kataku "iya kalung! Masa pakean!" katanya sambil sediki marah. Akupun memandang sesaat ke kalung itu.

'pake jangan ya? Pake jangan?' batinku "oy! Kuning! Mau kagak!?" tanyanya sambil sedikit teriak "ya sudahlah aku mau. Arigatou" kataku sambil memakai kalung tersebut. "lihat lihat! Aku juga memakai yang sama! Jadi kita terlihat kembar hehehe!" katanya sambil menunjukkan kalung yang dipakainya. Akupun haya bisa tersenyum melihatnya

Rin pun terpaku karena melihat senyumanku. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu kelas dan lari. "dasar aneh.." kataku sambil poker face

Rin POV

akupun kaget melihat senyuman Len yang sudah lama tak aku lihat. Akupun terpaku dan berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu kelas dan berlari ke atap sekolah.

"GUUUMMIIII!" kataku sambil memeluk Gumi. "nani?" jawabnya sambil memakan roti yang berbahan dai wortel

"a-aku... Ngeliat senyuman Len yang udah lama gak aku liaaat" jawabku gugup "okeeeey..." jawab Gumi mulai serius

"sepertinya sudah beberapa bulan ini kau gak liat senyumannya kan? Sudahlah.. Lupakanlah si Bakaito itu.. Dia kan udah pacaran ma Miku. Sudah sana sama Len" kata Gumi degan perkataannya yang menusuk hati

oh iya! Perkenalkan! Namaku Kagahime Rin! Rambutku se-bahu sedikit lebih panjang. Aku menyukai orang yang bernama Shion Kaito. Len? Dia rival aku sejak kelas 7 smp. Kami sama-sama bertarung untuk memperebutkan no 1 di papan rangking. Tak jarang kami bisa sangat akrab

Oh iya... Tentang aku menemukan kalung itu...

Flashback

Rin POV

"Hwuaa... Hari ini Len nyebeeeliinn!" ucapku sebal. Akupun melihat ke arah taman dan menemukan surat dan kalung

isi suratnya begini:

"Tolong siapapun ambil saja ini, aku hanya ingin memberikan kalian kenang-kenangan..."

Hm.. Kalungnya sepertinya terbuat dari magnet dan berbentuk seperti setengah bulat. Ehehe, lucu! "Terima kasih!" ucapku sambil pergi dari taman itu dan segera pulang

Flashback END

DING DONG "Ah! Bel sudah berbunyi! Cepat amet ya?" ucapku kesal sambil mebuang bungkus roti yang aku makan diikuti Gumi

Segera akupun ke kelas dan mendapati semua temanku tertidur kecuali aku, Len dan Gumi. Lalu tiba tiba Gumi jatuh kearahku dan aku mengkapnya. Lalu, aku menyadari bahwa Gumi juga mulai tertidur juga "Eh, Gumi? Bangun WOI!" ucapku sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya Gumi

"Haaah... Percuma" kemudian aku menyeret gumi ke tempat duduknya dan membiarkan nya tidur

akupun keluar kelas dan berdiri disampingnya "Jadi, kenapa tinggal kita yang tidak ikut tertidur?" tanya Len kepadaku "Jangan-jangan!" kataku

"EFEK JURUSNYA MADARA UDAH NYAMPE SINI!?" Ucapku kaget. Sedangkan Len sweatdrop

Tiba-tiba saja datang cahaya dengan wanita berambut Pink dan Merah "Halo kalian berdua!" kata mereka berdua

"Iya?" kata Len

"Tu-tuh kan! Kalian pasti utusannya Madara!" ucapku sambil menunjuk kedua orang tersebut

Len hanya bisa sweatdrop

Normal Pov

"Perkenalkan! Nama saya Luka dan ini partner saya, Miki" ucap perempuan berambut Pink yang diketahui bernama Luka

"Jadi, ini ada apa?" tanya Len sambil memegang tangan Rin dengan erat. "kalian aku beri dua pilihan, satu. Apakah kau ingin tahu lalu membiarkan dunia ini kacau, atau, dua. Apakah kau ingin tahu apa dan kau ingin melaksanakannya demi keselamatan dunia ini?" kata Miki sambil membuka sesuatu buku

Len dan Rin saling bertatapan dengan lama, kemudian Len membisikan sesuatu ke Rin "Apa ini bisa dipercayai?" tanya Len dalam bisikannya "Kita lihat saja, aku sih percaya-percaya saja" jawab Rin sambil berbisik juga

"Baiklah, kita memilih tau dan melaksanakannya!" kata Len dengan mantap "ohohoho, baiklah... Pertama.. Dunia ini maksudku.. Di langit dunia ini ada dunia lagi... Yang bernama Talilu" kata Miki kemudian Miki sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu di buku yang tadi dia buka

"Disana ada sebuah kerajaan yang memimpin dunia Talilu itu. Lalu, tiba-tiba.. Rakyat kerajaan Talilu, penghuni kerajaan atau bisa kusebut semua yang ada di Talilu terkena wabah yang aneh kecuali Raja dan yang mempunyai ilmu sakti. Salah satu penyihir adalah penasihatnya Raja" lanjut Luka sambil berwajah sedih

"Dan sang raja meminta pertolongan kepada Para penyihir tersebut, dan si penyihir itu menjawab "baiklah yang mulia... Tapi, mungkin ini akan memakan waktu yang terkesan lama..." lalu penyihir tersebut menyuruh anaknya yang tidak terkena sakit untuk mencari sepasang remaja yang mirip tetapi bukan kembar untuk menyembuhkan mereka" lanjut Luka lagi

"intinya... Kita membutuhkan cairan kalian untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang di Dunia Talilu" kata Miki

"Ca-cairan..? Wat- itu apa?" bahasa dumay Rin keluar. "biar aku yang mengatakannya" ucap Luka sambil menuup mulut Miki yang hendak berbicara

lalu Luka mendekati kita dan berbisik di kedua telinga kita "cairan cinta kalian alias cairan hasil sex kalian berdua..."ucap Luka dengan sedikit menggoda mereka

BLUSH!

Rin dan Len blushing sambil menunjukan muka yang aneh. "Ba-bagaimana hanya kita yang terpilih!? Kan masih ba-banyak orang lain didunia ini!" teriak Rin "fufufu, kalau itu mungkin karena kalung yang kautemukan. Hanya orang-orang teretntu yang bisa melihat, dan memakainya." kata Luka. Len dan Rin sama-sama kaget. Lalu mulai sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ohya, murid-murid disini akan terbangun setengah jam kemudian. Dan akan kujelaskan! Murid-murid disini akan tertidur saat kau ingin melakukan seks! Dan akan terbangun saat kalian mengucapkan "Deuscht!"" kata Miki. Len dan Rin hanya bisa mengangguk

"kalau kalian berhasil melakukannya... Maka akan kuhadiahi 3 permintaan" kata Luka

"Cuma 3? Apa gak ada bonus?" Tanya Len sediki kurang ajar dan juga penasaran Miki dan Luka berbisikan lalu akhirnya mengambil keputusan. "baiklah, kuberi kau waktu satu bulan untuk memberikannya dan kau.. Akan kubiarkan kalia melihat pulau Talilu dan kalia akan kuberi 3 permintaan" kata Luka

Lalu Rin dan Len merasa tidak enak dengan pertanyaan mereka namun akhirnya Rin dan Len menyetujui hal itu. Dan.. Luka dan Mikipun pergi kembali ke negri mereka.

Hening... Semuanya hening... Begitu yang dirasakan oleh mereka berdua. Ya, mereka yang terpilih untuk menyelamatkan negri diatas langit itu.

Rin dan Len sekarang sedang berada di atap sekolah. "Haaaah... Apa aku harus benar-benar berhubungan denganmu?" tanya Rin sambil menikmati hembusan angin. Lalu Lenpun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Rin.

"Hey Rin, apakah kau pikir aku tak bisa memuaskanmu ha?" tanya Len. Rinpun kaget dan sekekita langsung menggeserkan badannya sehingga Len yang awalnya sedang menyenderkan kepalanya pada Rin terjatuh. "Ba-BAKA! Kalau kau memang bisa kenapa kau masih menanyakannya!?" kata Rin dengan wajah merahnya

Lenpun terkekeh dan akhirnya berkata "berarti jika kita membangunkan mereka, dan mereka tiba-tiba tertidur maka salah satu dari kita pasti ingin lagi nge-sex kan?" dengan nada menggoda. Rin hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len dengan wajah yang amat memerah.

Len perlahn mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Rin, semakin dekat, semakin dekat lagi. "De-Deuscht!" ucap Rin tiba-tiba. Lenpun kaget dan seketika langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Rin. Tapi nihil... Mungkin mereka masih tertidur. Yap, salah satu dari mereka pasti ingin berhubungan

Rin kaget dan akhirnya pasrah. Perlahan namun pasti, Len pun mendekati Rin "Lihatlah Rin, salah satu dari kita ingin melakukannya. Jadi, kita harus melakukannya" ucap Len sambil mengusap pipinya.

Rin ketakutan, namun ketakutan itu akhirnya luluh dalam ciuman mereka. Mereka berciuman. Rin pun lama-kelamaan menikmati ciuman itu sambil menyentuh tangan Len yang mengartikan Rin ingin lebih

Len menyudahi ciuman itu, tampak wajah kecewa di wajah Rin. Lenpun terkekeh "ahahaha, tak kusangaka aku akan merebut ciumanmu yang pertama" wajah Rin memerah. "Hey aku tau aku menginginkannya. Aku juga ingin, tapi aku tahu kalau kau ingin lebih dari ini. Memintalah Rin" tiba-tiba Rin teringat sesuatu

'oh iya ya, Len kan genit. Dia suka ngegodain cewek tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya saling bersentuhan (yang dimaksudkan saling ehemehemkisssamasexehemehem ugh! Aku terpikat olehnya!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rinpun terbagun... Yap, itu semua hanya mimpi...

THE END

.

.

Author: BERCANDA! Ini semua masih akan berlanjut kok! Hahahaha, Amori hanya bercanda ko, hohoho

Rin, Len: AUTHOR GAJE!

Author: maapkan maapkan! Btw, bagi tautan link buat download game Mad Father dong '-'. Pengen main :3. Sama game Horror RPG lainnya kecuali Game Hello...Hell..o

TBC!

.

.

.

.

see you in the next chapter!


	2. A-apa?

Welcome to chapter 2!

Author: ahh~ it's been a while since i'll visit Fanfiction...

Rin: sok bisa bahasa Inggris lu thor!

Author: janga menghina! Gini-gini author masuk kelas Advance! Itu juga karena baca komik pake bahasa inggris, nonton anime pake bahasa inggris dan main game.

Rin:tapi?

Author: tapi... Tetep aja gak bisa ngomongnya :v oh iya! Yang kira chapter 1 itu adalah mimpi itu hanya candaan author ko... Jangan diambil hati... :v maapkan.. Maapkan..

.

.

.

.

..

Normal POV

Akhirnya Rin ingin dengan menganggukan kepalanya. "aku tak butuh anggukan Rin. Aku butuh suaramu" kata Len. Muka Rin tambah memerah lalu, akhirnya berkata "Ak-aku ingin mela-kukan s-s-s-sex!"

Len yang awalnya tidak percaya akhirnya terdiam kaget + kaku. "Rin, kau masih perawan kan?" tanya Len, Rin melihat Len dengan tatapan takut "I-iya. Me-mangnya kenapa! Aku memang gak ahli soal ini!" Rin menjawabnya dengan sisi Tsunderenya

"Baguslah... Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan" kata Len sambil memainkan Rambut Rin. "Len. Jika aku melakukan hal yang salah.. Aku.." kata Rin sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Ini benar-benar kali pertamamu ya? Tak apa, aku akan membantumu. Tapi, sepertinya akan susah untuk orang yang selalu memukulku~" kata Len dengan nada mengejek "Apaaa! Awas kau Len!" balas Rin sambil menjambak rambut Len. Merasa tak ingin kalah, Len mencoba hal yang belum pernah dilakukan oleh Len sebelumnya.

Len akhirnya memeluk Rin lalu merubuhkannya, dan berbisik ke Rin. "Aku akan mulai... Bersiaplah" Rin yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Len melakukan 'sesuatu' kepadanya.

Lenpun mencium Rin. Sontak Rin kaget, ini pertama kalinya dia dicium seseorang. Namun Rin mencoba menikmatinya dan mulai membuka Jalan untuk Lidah Len. Len dengan lincah memasuki mulut Rin dan mulai bertukar saliva dengannya. "nngghhh..! Ah!"

Len mengakhiri ciuman itu, lalu menatap Rin dengan tatapan serius. "Rin, aku akan mulai serius. Kau... Tidak papakan?" tanya Len. "aku gak papa! Beneran ko.. Tapi, bisa kau cium aku sekali lagi sebelum kau mulai serius?" jawab dan pinta Rin. Len tersenyum dan akhirnya mencium Rin di dahi. Rin yang merasa dipermainkan akhirnya memukul Len di Perut. Namun ditahan Oleh Len. "Maaf Rin, aku sudah tau kebiasanmu sih.."

Dengan secepat kita Len merobek seragam Rin, Rin sontak kaget karena baju seragamnya dirobek. "Wha!" hasil robekan itu menghasilkan sesuatu yang menarik bagi Len. Ya, bra yang berenda-renda serta... Oppai yang lumayan besar.

Len langsung meremasnya sambil mencium leher Rin. "L.. Leen. Nngh.." desah Rin. Kemudian Len membuka Bra Rin. Len yang merasa sangat terangsang akhirnya mencium dada Rin. Rin yang merasa sangat geli hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan dan ekspresi yang tidak jelas.

Len ingin berbuat jahil, diselipkanlah tangan Len pada selangkangan Rin. Rin terdecak kaget "A-ah! L-len! Apa yang ngh.. Kau lakukan dishaahhna..?" kata+desah Rin. "hmm.. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bagian paling sensirtifmu itu Rin.." dipeganglah luar CD Rin yang tepat mengenai bagian 'itu' "a-aaahh!"

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan.." ucap Len sembari membuka CD Rin dan memperlihatkan ms. V Rin yang sangat basah. Len hanya bisa meneguk ludah saat melihat. "jangan dipandang saja! Aku.. Malu nih!" ucap Rin sambil menutup wajahnya. "Jangan ditutup Rin.. Atau mau aku ikat kau?" ucap Len yang sukses membuka wajah Rin seketika.

tanpa memperdulikan Rin, Len berkata "Itadakimasu!", segera Len menjilat cairan yang ada di ms. V Rin "a-aah! Ngghh jaangaaan dijiilaaat nggh!" desah Rin sambil memegang kepala Len namun dihiraukan oleh Len. "Ngghhh!"

lalu Rin merasakan ada yang memasuki ms. V nya. Tapi Rin segera meyadari bahwa itu adalah lidah Len. Mata Rin menyipit sambil menggeliat. "Le-len.. Aku hampir... Ah!" saat Rin hampir sampai pada klimaksnya, Len menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Lalu berlutut sambil membuka celananya. Rin hanya bisa kaget dengan melihat Penis Len 'Hua- besarnya...' batin Rin.

"Saatnya kita bermain kuda-kudaan Rin-chan" ucap Len sambik memasukan penisnya ke ms. V nya Rin "Ngh!" ucap Rin. "Maafkan aku Rin, mungkin ini akan sakit.." ucap Len, lalu diciumlah Rin sambil menghentakkan penis Len ke ms. V yang membuat Keperawanan Rin Hilang. Dari mata Rin terlihat sebuah tangisan. Len menyudahi mencium Rin lalu memegang tangan Rin dan mulai menggerakan penisnya keluar dan kedalam. "a-aah! Ah! Ah!" desah Rin.

"Sudah kuduga, ngh. Didalammu sempit. Namun ini enak" ucap Len dengan menyeringai. Lalu dibalikanlah Rin sehingga Rin berada di atas, dan Len tiduran. "Ayo, gerakkan. Aku tau kau sudah mengetahui tentang ini." ucap Len dengan nada genit "A-ah! Kalau ada yang salah jangan salahin aku lo!" kata Rin sambil mulai menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas dan kebawah. "Ahhh.. Ah! Ahh.. Len! Ngghh..." desah Rin "Ti-tidaah.. Hh. Aku.. Hampir klimaks!" kata Rin sambil mempercepat gerakannya. "Ghh, Rin. Kau semakin menyempit! Aku, akan keluar!" kata Len sambil ikut keluar-masuk kan penisnya.

"Ahh. Ah! A-!... Aku keluaar... Ah, ini hangat!... Gh" ucap Rin sambil memegang tangan Len dengan erat, lalu tiduran disamping Len. Rin mendekati telinga Len dan berkata sambil tersenyum "Len, tadi... Rasanya sangat enak.." Len pun tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Rin yang melihat itu tersenyum lega.

beberapa saat kemudian, Len memakai kembali bajunya. Setelah selsai memakai baju, Len memandangi Rin dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau kenapa Rin? Kenapa tak memakai kembali bajumu itu?" tanya Len. Pipi Rin mengembung sambil berkata "Bagaimana aku mau pakai baju? Kalau seragamku saja dirobek sama kamu.." Len kaget karena ingat kalau beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya merobek seragam Rin.

"Baiklah, Rokmu masih belum terobek kan? Begini saja, kau pakai seragamku, sedangkan aku pakai kaos saja." usul Len sambil tersenyum bangga atas idenya itu. Rin melihat Len lalu tersenyum ceria. "Baiklah! Mana seragamu?" kata Rin. Lenpun membuka seragamnya dan hanya memakai kaosnya saja, lalu diberikanlah seragamnya ke Rin.

beberapa saat kemudian..

"Taada! Bajunya sedikit kebesaran sih tapi.. Ini pas!" kata Rin sambil tersenyum bahagia. Len yang melihat Rin tersenyum ikut tersenyum juga. Len dan Rinpun berjalan ke kelas dan melihat semuanya masih tidur. "Wew, kita ucapkan sama-sama yuk!" kata Rin "O-oke.. 1" "2" "3. Deuscht!" ucap mereka bersaaman pada hitungan ketiga. Rin menghampiri Gumi. "Haai, Gumi.." sapa Rin dengan nada iseng "Hah, apaan? Yuk belajar." jawab Gumi dengan muka Watados. Rin menatap Len dan mereka menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini dengan saya..."

Skip Time! (Pulang sekolah)

"Rin... Ayo kita pulang..." ajak Gumi dengan ekspresi =3= . Rin menatap Gumi dengan wajah gembira "Ayo, ayo!" jawab Rin. Saat Rin dan Gumi berbincang-bincang sambil ke loker sepatu, Len memanggil Rin daru kejauhan "Riiiiiiinnnnn!" merasa namanya dipanggil, Rin menoleh kebelakang. Tampak seorang pemuda berlari mendatangi mereka.

Lenpun mendatangi mereka berdua "*hosh* *hosh* gum... I... Aku ada *hosh* keperluan sama Rin. *hosh* boleh dipinjem bentar?" pinta Len sambil terengah-engah. "Boleh saja sih, tapi kenapa kamu kayak.. Kecapean gitu? " kata Gumi denga tatapan heran dan disusul oleh Rin "Iya, muka udah kayak kebo malah nambah jadi kek Kudanil"

Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan tajam, Rin hanya bisa menganggap tatapan itu tatapan yang sudah biasa baginya. Len menarik tangan Rin sambil berkata "Gum! Aku pinjam dulu ya!" Len membawa Rin ke tempat ruang olahraga. "Rin, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.." "pembicara-" "penting" saat Rin ingin menanyakan pembicaraan apa, Len langsung memotong perkataanya dan membuat muka Rin cemberut. "begini.. Kalau kita harus selalu.. Mm.. Ya, kau tahu. Melakukan 'itu' maka... Kita harus tinggal bersama."

Rin menatap Len dengan tatapan kaget, dan... Bisa kaulihat, muka Rin sudah memerah sekarang~ "kamu... Tinggal sendirian kan Len? " tanya Rin. "eh, ah iya. Kamu?" "aku.. Sama kaka aku, ortu aku lagi kerja ke luar negri. Lagian minggu depan kakak aku menikah di kota yang sama dengan ortu ku. Aku harus sekolah jadi aku tak bisa mendatanginya dan... Minggu depan aku juga sen..diri..." jawab Rin panjang lebar. Len terlihat sedang berfikir.

"ah! Begini saja! Biarkan kakakmu itu honeymoon di rumahmu, dan kau bisa tinggal dirumahku untuk beberapa saat!" ucap Len dengan wajah PDnya. Rin menganggukan kepala dengan wajah polosnya, dan berkata"mungkin ini ide yang bagus tapi...Gak papakan?" "tentu"

wajah Rin lebih memerah saat Len mulai menciumnnya di keningnya "aku tunggu kau minggu depan" sambil berjalan keluar Len berkata lagi "di rumahku"

BLAM!

Rin terpaku dengan perkataan Len, sambil memegang mukanya yang tak percaya bahwa Rin akan satu atap dengan rivalnya itu. "... Le-lebih baik aku kembali ke Gumi" ucap Rin sambil berjalan lemas.

SKIP TIME (Di rumah Rin)

Rin Pov

"masa sih, aku harus tinggal sama dia. Berarti... Berarti... Aku.. Seharian.. Akan.." hwuaaaaa!" ucapku sambil berguling-guling di kasurku.

Tok Tok Tok

"Rin, ada apa?" ah, itu suara kakakku. "ngh, tidak ada apa-apa! Mmm. Onee-chan boleh kesini dulu gak?" tanyaku

Cklek

"Ada apa Rin-chan?" onee-chan menghampiriku dan memelukku "emm, oneechan minggu depan menikah kan?" tanyaku malu-malu "ahaha, iya. Sayang ya kamu gak ikut.. Padahal oneechan ingin kau yang mendapatkan bucket itu.. Hiks" oneechan nangis lebay karena aku gak akan datang di pernikahannya "yaelah, lagian ngapain juga nikah jauh-jauh. Mending disini." kataku sambil bermuka =3=

"ahaha, iya ya. Aku bego. Soalnya disana banyak keluarga dari Rinto-chan dan teman-temanku juga. Btw, Rin-chan sedih ya, gak ada oneechan dirumah. Ciee yang kesepian.. Cieeee" kata oneechan dengan usilnya "sedih sih.. Eh! Oneechan udah tau tempat honeymoon gak?" tanyaku "emm, belum tuh, kalo bisa sih dirumah aja, tapi kan ada Ri-" "Gak apa-apa! Oneechan boleh disini!" aku memotong perkataan oneechan karena aku senang "eh, serius!? Kamu mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Kakakku dengan muka bahagia "di tempat temanku, aku akan tinggal disana satu bulan. Soalnya jarak antara rumah kita ke sekolahku jauh kan!" jawabku

"yeaaaay, Rin-chan memang yang terbaik! Baiklah akan kubilang ke Rinto-chan! Daah Rin-chan!"

Blam

"hehe, aku berhasil. Terima kasih oneechan. Ehehehehe" ucapku sambil berguling-guling lagi di kasurku. Ohya, kakakku namanya Lenka, dia orang yang ceria, namun dibelakang. Wuiiih, banyak tisu bekas air mata. Oneechan dan Rinto-san akan menikah minggu depan lho!

aku melihat jam yang menunjukkan jan 20:35 "ga-gawat, aku harus belajar.." akupun mengambil buku pelajaran yang akan ada untuk besok dan belajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC bro...

.

.

.

.

.

Author: "haaaii! Maaf chapter kali ini pendek, mungkin pendek banget.. Soalnya author abis dari Jakarta, terus minggu depan ada UTS ya udah selsain aja sekarang"

Cul: "bocoran, Author nulis cerita ini setiap dia lg pop di kamer mandi"

Author" C-cul! Aagh, ya udah deh. Sampe ketemu di chapter 3"

Cul:"gak bales review nih...-"

Author: gak bisa. Aku gak bisa bales review.. Maaf ya. Soalnya laptop author buat internetnya gak jalan =3=.

Abis dibanting..

Cul:gak ada kerjaan banget sih lu thor

Author: eehehe, udh ya. See you!

.

.

.

.

:v


	3. Chapter 3

Talilu chapter 3: The miracles.

Rin Pov

Kring... Kring... Kring...!

"nggghhh.." agh.. Aku merasakan bunyi yang paling aku benci. Akupun meraba-raba alarm dengan tangan dan mata yang masih menutup. Setelah menekan tombol alarmnya, akupun kembali tidur "hooaamm.. Lima menit lagi ah."

"selamat pagi Rin-san.." "Hwuaa!"

aku kaget karena Luka tiba-tiba ada di sampingku, "lu-luka! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku!?" kataku sambil menghela nafas. "fufufufu, entahlah. Eh, btw. Kalian udah melakukannya kan.." tanya Luka dengan wajah genitnya.

"emm, etto. Ahaha, iya! Apakah Luka pernah mela..kukannya juga?" tanyaku,

"a-ah? Sudah kok. Di Talilu, ada seorang pria yang menarik hatiku. Dan, ternyata dia juga suka padaku... Akhirnya kita jadian dan yaah, kau taulah keterusannya gimana." jawab Luka dengan wajah merah merona. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku.

"namanya siapa?" tanyaku. Luka tersenyum, lalu menjawab "Gakupo, namanya Gakupo. Rambutnya warna ungu dan diikat dengan gaya ponytail. Dia sangat lucu!"

"oh! Sepertinya aku kemari bukan untuk itu. Begini, kalian telah membangunkan satu orang di talilu. Dan itu berarti masih bayak yang lain yang harus kalian bangunkan." ucap Luka dengan wajah serius. "e-eeh? Berarti aku harus melakukannya dengan Len... Sesering-seringnya?" jawabku dengan wajah shock. Dan Luka menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"baiklah kalau begitu! Daah!" lalu Luka pun pergi dengan asap yang mengelilinginya. "uhuk uhuk.. Dasar, datang tak diundang, pulang tak pamitan... Pamitan sih tapi yah.." akupun kembali tidur lalu teringat bahwa alarm sudah berbunyi "Kampreett! Gua telat!" lalu aku melesat ke kamar mandi dan ganti baju. Setelah selsai, aku turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou Oneechan!"

"Ohaayoouu Rin-chan.. Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Oneechan sambil menyiapkan sandwich untuk sarapan.

"itu karena aku telat oneechan.. Mana sandwich ku?" jawabku sambil mendekati oneechan. Oneechan menatapku lalu tertawa.

"A-apa yang lucu?" tanyaku. "ahahaha, itu karena kamu bangun jam 5, dan sekolah dimulai jam 7." jawabnya sambil memberi sandwich nya.

"ayo duduk, kita sarapan bersama."

Akupun duduk lalu berfikir kenapa alarmnya bisa berbunyi pada jam 5 sedangkan aku mengaturnya jam 6. "Apa oneechan yang me-reset ulang alarmnya?" tanyaku. Oneechan memandangku lalu berkata "Tidak. Aku tidak menyentuh alarmmu."

"Untunglah, jadi Oneechan bisa sarapan denganmu lagi ehehehe" ucap Oneechan sambil tertawa. Akupun menyadari bahwa ini adalah keajaiban untukku, dan untuk Oneechan. "Sankyu Rin-chan."

"Ehehe, maafkan aku juga ya Oneechan. Aku gak peka sih..." kataku sambil memakan roti sandwichku.

Saat-saat sarapan ini begitu berharga. Karena Oneechan akan menikah dan meninggalkanku.

Normal POV

Setelah Rin dan Lenka selsai sarapan, Lenka mengajak Rin menonton TV dan menonton acara kesukaan mereka saat dulu mereka kecil.

"gak nyangka acara ini masih ada sampai sekarang." kata Lenka "Nng. Iya, kangen rasanya"

setelah asyik-asyik nonton Tv, Rin beranjak keluar rumah untuk berangkat sekolah. Namun Rin terdiam di depan pintu. "Ng? Ada apa Rin-chan? Tertinggal sesuatu?" Rin menggelengkan kepala yang artinya tidak.

"Lantas ap-" Lenka kaget karena Rin tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Sampai jumpa Oneechan.. Itekimashu!"

BLAM

Lenka hanya bisa cengo dan akhirnya kembali menonton Tv.

Rinpun keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan menemukan Len sedang menunggunya. Tentunya dengan motor kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Megantarku ke sekolah?" tanya Rin sambil mendekati Len. "Menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat seperti tukang pos?"

"Ahahaha, yuk berangkat. Mana helmnya?" tanya Rin. Lenpun memberikan helmnya pada Rin dan Rinpun langsung naik ke motornya.

"Ara ara.. Rin-chan sudah punya pacar ternyata." Len dan Rin kaget dan malu karena kepergoki berduaan. "Oneechan! Di-dia bukan pacarku!" bela Rin

"Ahahaha, gak apa-apa kok. Eh, ini kan Kagamine-san kan?"

"Iya"

"Udah lama gak ketemu ya.. Terakhir kesini kelas 9 semester 1. Baiklah jaga adik saya ya! Kagamine-san" Rin dan Lenpun akhirnya berangkat dan Lenka melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Fiuuft adikku yang manis ternyata sudah dewasa. Tak apalah, aku rela kalau dia sama Kagamine-san" lalu Lenka masuk kerumah dan menonton Tv. Lagi.

[Kembali ke Rin dan Len]

terlihat dua manusia sedang naik motor. "Hey Rin, jangan nyender dong, berat tauk" protes Len, Rin yang menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung Len hanya terdiam lemas. Len pasrah dan akhirnya membiarkan Rin menyenderkan kepalanya di punggungnya. Dan juga, tangannya yang berpegangan pada pinggangnya. Sekilas, Len terlihat sedang Blushing.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di sekolah. "Nyaaa! Nih helmnya" kata Rin sambil turun dari motor Len dan memberikan helm Len kembali. Len mengambil helm itu dan menitipkannya ke tempat helm. "Yuk ke kelas" ajak Rin sambil memegang tangan Len. Len yang menyadarinya berbisik ke Rin "Kalau yang lain melihat kita bergandengan tangan. Bakal gawat. Maaf" Rin langsung badmood dan Len bermuka menyesal.

"Akan kutebus dengan mentraktirmu jajan oke? Ceria dong!" kata Len sambil menyemangati Rin. Rin perlahan-lahan mulai tersenyum "Baiklah! Aku terima! Ehehe" jawab Rin yang langung bahagia kembali. Len yang melihat Rin bahagia juga ikut tertawa.

Rin dan Len seharian nempel terus, yang artinya selalu berduaan. Meskipun Gumi gak ditinggalkan, Gumi menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu harus merasakan betapa manisnya cinta. Orang-orang yang melihatnyapun terheran-heran.

"kenapa mereka tak lagi berantem?"

"apa mereka berpacaran?"

"tidaaak! My Prince!"

Mungkin itulah perkataan-perkataan saat melihat mereka nempel terus. Dan bahkan saat ini ada yang bikin FansClub Rin dan Len. Karena mereka yakin bahwa mereka adalah pasangan serasi.

Skip Time (Pulang sekolah)

Di lorong sekolah, terlihat siswi yang sepertinya sedang mengejar seseorang "Gumi! Ayo pulaaangg!" ajak Rin dari kejauhan. Gumi melihat kebelakang dan tersenyum. "Cepat dikit kek"

Rin pun sampai di tempat Gumi dan mengobrol seperti biasa. Di lantai dua Rin bertemu orang yang dikenalnya. "Rin maaf, bisakah kau dan Temanmu mengantarkan buku-buku ini ke meja guru? Aku sedang menyiapkan sesuatu pada kelasku dan tiba-tiba saja guru meminta kami mengambil buku-buku tugas kita." ucap orang tersebut yang membawa sangat amat banyak buku.

Rin mengambil buku itu dan membagi dua dengan Gumi. "Guru yang mana?" tanya Gumi. "emm, Al-sensei. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa! Terima kasih ya!" orang itu langusng berlari menuju kelasnya. "Maaf ya Gum, merepotkanmu" ucap Rin sambil berjalan ke Ruang guru.

"Ya, gak papa. Btw, cowok tadi siapa?"

"Ooh, dia ketua klub musik. Namanya Mikuo-senpai" jawab Rin sambil tertawa. Mereka kembali mengobrol dan sampailah ke ruang guru. "Permisi, meja Al-sensei dimana ya?" tanya Rin sopan. Salah seorang guru menunjuk meja Al-sensei. "Terima kasih" lalu, Rin dan Gumi pergi dari ruang guru dan berjalan untuk pulang.

Di perjalanan, Gumi ngeluh karena hari ini pulang terlambat karena disuruh piket, dan yang lainnya pulang. Rin hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Rin melihat Lenka sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di dapur. Rin perlahan menghampiri mereka dan mengintipnya. Rin kaget karena Lenka berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki. "Demi semvak kuda! Oneechan leor!" batinnya.

"Rin-chan kalau lagi tidur lucu lho! Hahaha, aku ada fotonya lho.." ucap Lenka yang terdengar oleh Rin.

Rin tambah kaget. Lalu, Rin mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berjalan ke arah mereka. Perlahan... Perlahan.. "Lho, L...en? Apa... " ucap Rin sambil bermuka cengo. Len melihatnya kembali dengan tatapan WATADOS.

"Oh! Rin-chan sudah pulang tuh. Oh iya, barang-barangnnya juga udah disiapin. Tinggal berangkat deh! Hati-hati ya! Jangan sampai hamil duluan daripada oneechanmu ini" Kata Lenka yang menambah heran Rin. "Ada apa sih!? Jelasin dong, aku kan bingung tau" protes Rin. Len dan Lenka saling bertatapan lalu tertawa.

"Bwahahaha Bukannya kau mau tinggal di apartemennya Len selama satu bulan sedangkan Oneechan mu ini bulan madu disini? Haha." jelas Oneechan sambil sedikit tertawa. Mengetahui hal ini sampai ke telinga kakanya, Rin malu sampai blushing malahan.

"besok kan libur, aku akan menjemputmu disini jam 2 siang, bagaimana? Sekalian kangen-kangenan sama Oneesan kan?" kata Len sambil meminum teh yang disuguhkan oleh kakak Rin.

"Oneechan ke toilet dulu ya. Nanti kita ngobrol lagi." pami Lenka sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Rin.

Rin menghela nafas karena rasa leganya. "Lain kali kalo mau kesini kasih tau aku... Dasar kuning." protes Rin sambil menarik dasinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Len.

Len menyeringai dan tiba-tiba saja mencium Rin. Rin yang kaget berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu namun malah dipeluk oleh Len "Nggmmh! Lep..aahhh...kaan...mmm!.." pinta Rin. Len melepaskan ciuman itu lalu menatap Rin. Rin yang merasa kebingungan akhirnya mengerti lalu Rin ke toilet untuk ngecek kakaknya kalau dia tertidur. "Tertidur.. " ucap Rin.

Rin kembali ke Len "Oneechan sudah tidur. Jad- ngmmh!" belum selsai Rin ngomong, sudah dicum duluan oleh Len. Len mendekapnya sembari membuka dasinya. "Ngg.. Aah..." desah Rin didalam ciumannya.

"Di kamarku saja Len..." pinta Rin yang masih berada di dekapan Len. Len mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Rin dan membisikan "baiklah, tapi kau harus turuti permintaanku.." Rin yang mendengar itu menegukan ludah. Dan hatinya sudah sangat berdegup kencang sekali.

Len membawa Rin ala bridal style dan menuju lantai 2. Ke kamar Rin tentunya.

BRUAK! Len membantingnya kasar dan sambil menatap Rin. "Rin, apakah ada tali disekitar sini?" tanya Len, Rin melihat-lihat kamarnya dan menunjukan salah satu meja "di meja tuh" jawab Rin. Len segera mengambil talinya dan memberi kecupan pada Rin.

"Kali ini, kubuat kita berdua lebih puas Rin.." bisik Len, Len langsung mengikatkan tangan Rin keatas yang membentuk huruf x. Tak lupa Len juga menutup mata Rin dengan kain.

Len melihat tubuh Rin yang masih terbungkus seragam itu sambil memikirkan hal-hal yang akan Len lakukan pada Rin.

"L-Len?"

"Iya?"

"Bisakah, kau tidak menatapku terlalu lama? Aku malu tau." pinta Rin. Len menyeringai lalu membuka bagian atas bajunya. Posisi Len sekarang berada tepat di atas Rin. Len bernafas di leher Rin yang membuat Rin menggeliat. "Mau kubukakan Rin?" ucap Len sambil perlahan membuka kancing seragam Rin.

"Oh, sepertinya kau tidak bisa membukanya. Sebaiknya kubukakan saja se-ra-gam mu" ucap Len genit sampai Rin blushing karena itu. Len membuka seragam Rin sembari menjilat leher Rin. "Ngghh.. Aaah.. Leeen.. Amhhh.." desah Rin yang membuat Len tak tahan. Maka, dibuatlah kissmark untuk Rin.

Seragam Rin selsai dibuka oleh Len yang kali ini tidak dirobek oleh Len. Len menghirup aroma dari payudara Rin. "Hmm, sepertinya ini akan menjadi asik Rin.." kata Len. "L-Len.." Rin tidak bisa berfikir hanya karena tindakan Len pada dirinya

"Nyaaan!~" Rin kaget karena kali ini Bra Rin yang Len rusak. "Kemarin seragam sekarang bra. Ya ampun Len.." protes Rin. "Hahaha, maapkan habisnya kamu terlalu manis jadinya aku terlalu nafsu sih.."

Perkataan Len sukses membuat Rin malu dan blushing. Dan juga, pentilnya yang mengeras. "Uuuh, kau sudah sekeras ini Rin." goda Len "A-aah! Jang...aahh an... Memutarnyaah..." desah Rin saat Len memutar-mutar pentil payudara Rin yang sangat keras itu.

Lalu, Len menjilat sebelah payudara Rin dan tangan satunya lagi meremas-remas payudara Rin. "Aaaah... Ngghh.. L-Leen.. Gwuaah!" desah Rin sambil menggeliat di kasurnya itu. Untuk menyumpal mulut Rin, Len memasukan jarinya ke mulut Rin "amnggg! Nggh.."

Len menjilat payudara Rin semakin menjadi-jadi. Dijilat, dihisap, diciumlah payudara Rin dengan "Bernafsu". Setelah Len puas dengan payudara Rin, Len melepaskan jarinya dari mulut Rin dan menjilat saliva Rin yang ada di jarinya itu. "Mmmg, rasamu sangat manis. Tak terbayang kalau cairan dibawah bagaimana rasanya.." goda Len, lagi.

"Nyaaan, Len tega. Biarkanlah aku bermain juga." protes Rin sambil menggeliat-liat. "No,no no. Rin-chan yang manis tidak bisa melakukannya, karena saat ini aku yang berkuasa." jawab Len sambil menggesek-gesekan jarinya pada luar celana dalam Rin. "Nggghh.. Itu.. Ahhh, cur.. Aah! Angghh"

Len tak menghiraukan desahan dan protes Rin, malah dia lebih cepat menggesekan jarinya pada luar CDnya Rin. "A-aaah! Aah! Ngghh.. Mnggghhh.. Tidaak.. Aku.. Ngghh keluaaarrr..." desah Rin yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Len membuka CD Rin dan langsung menjilat cairan yang keluar dari Vagina Rin. "Mngghh Leeen, aku baru keluar.. Jangan dijilaathh." ucap Rin lemas.

"Sudah kuduga cairan disini lebih enak.. Mngh" goda dan puji Len sambil melanjutnya menjilatnya. Sesekali Len memasukan lidahnya sehingga cairan yang dikeluarkan Rin semakin banyak. "Tidaah.. Aaakh.. Hmm. Leenhh.." desah Rin yang semakin menjadi. Dan Rin keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Haah haaa.. Len..."

Len melihat Rin, lalu membuka ikatan dan kain yang digunakan untuk menutup mata Rin. Len langsung melihat tangan Rin yang membekas karena ikatannya. Len mengecup pelan tangan yang membekas itu. "Maaf Rin, aku membuatmu terluka... Maaf..." ucap Len sambil mengecup tangan Rin.

Rin lalu duduk dan mengecup bibir Len pelan. "Ehehe, aku maafkan. Aku suka suka sama Len sih.."

DEG

Rin dan Len terpaku karena ucapaan itu. Rin membatu karena dia gak sadar ngomong hal memalukan itu dan mukanya sangat merah. Len? Dia membatu karena perkataan Rin yang artinya Rin nembak Len. "Emm. Etto. Itu.. Bu-bukan yang mau... Ak.. Aku omongin..." jelas Rin sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Len kembali menatapnya pelan. "kalau mau, kita bisa pacaran. Soalnya aku udah lama suka sama kamu. Meskipun lo gak nyadar dan pembaca gak nyadar juga. Gue suka loe apa adanya. Lo mau jadi pacar gue kan?" pernyataan cinta Len membuat bagian bawahnya membasah dan mukanya memerah.

"Soalnya... Meskipun kamu gak nyadar apa yang kamu barusan ucapkan. Itu pasti berasal dari hati dan hati gak akan bisa bohong." tambah Len. Len mendekatkan kepalanya dan bermaksud untuk mencium Rin, Rin hanya diam menatap Len yang siap menciumnya dan Rin menutup matanya.

Cup! Len mencium leher Rin dan lanjut menjilat-jilatnya. Rin kaget karena ternyata Len mempermainkannya dan malah menjilat leher Rin. "Nnnghh.. Leen jahat..."

"Ahaha, pengen banget dicium? Sini sini.." ucap Len sambil masih menjilat leher Rin. Lalu tiba-tiba secepat kilat Len langsung mengecup bibir Rin dengan penuh perasaan.

Rin akhirnya lega karena Len akhirnya mengecupnya. "haha, eh aku masukin ya?" tanya Len sambil berwajah puppy eyes plus ilernya juga.

"Terserah ka- Kyaaa!" Rin kaget karena Len menggendongnya ke kursi empuk Rin. Rin terduduk sambil melihat Len yang sedang membuka celana. Rinpun melihat penis Len yang sudah tegang dan besar.

"Jangan natap 'itu' aku dengan tatapan begitu dong... Kalau mau. Jilat aja" Rin terdiam. Lalu Len mendorong kepala Rin ke arah penis Len sehingga Rin seperti mengemutnya. "nggmmm.."

"Gunakan lidahmu Rin. Ngghh ahh." perintah dan desah Len. Rin memaju-mundurkan kepalanya agar Len merasa 'lebih' nikmat. Sekali-kali Rin mengeluarkan penis Len dari mulutnya dan menjilat bagian atas penis Len.

Rin tetap memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan juga menggunakan lidahnya. Len menekan kepala Rin sehingga penis Len sangat dalam di mulut Rin "nggh! Ri-Rin.. Ak..uu keluaar.. Nghh gaah *hosh*"

Rin mengeluarkan penis Len dari mulutnya dan menjatuhkan beberapa sperma Len ke tangannya. "a-ah.. Spermamu terlalu banyak Len.." ucap Rin.

"Bukankah itu akan memuaskanmu hn?" ucap Len yang lalu menggendong Rin lalu Len duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki Rin. Len menyuruh Rin duduk di atasnya. "Woa woa... Aku tidak mau duduk disana.." tolak Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayolah.. Aku ingin mencobanya tau.." pinta Len. Rin terlihat sangat malu untuk duduk diatasnya. Rin tahu posisi macam apa itu jadi Rin duduk menghadap Len.

"L-Len.. Penismu.. Mengenaiku ngghh." ujar Rin dengan tampang 'horny' dan malu-malu. Len menyeringai dan lalu Len mengangkat Rin dan memasukan penis Len kedalam Rin.

"ah.. Ahhh.. Lheenn.. Nghh.." desah Rin. Len menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas bawah dengan cepat dan dalam. "ngghh Rin.. Aaah!"

"Leen.. Aaah! Ah! Aghhh... Mmmmh" mendengar desah Rin, Len jadi tergila-gila. Sambil Len menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas ke bawah dengan cepat Len meremas payudara Rin dan menjilat leher Rin. "aah ah... Aahh.. Hngg.. Aah Len..."

"Rin.. Ak-uu.. Akan keluar.. Nghh.. Ah." kata Len yang semakin mempercepat pergerakannya dan tidak lagi bermain dengan tubuh Rin. "aaah.." Rin memeluk Len dan..

"A-aku.. Keluar..." ucap Rin yang masih memeluk Len yang masih erat dan juga karena sperma Len yang ada didalam tubuhnya. "Haaah.. Haaa.."

Rin lemas dan masih horny karena Len tidak mengeluarkan penisnya didalam Vaginanya, padahal Sperma yang dikeluarkan Len banyak.

"Len, keluarkan penismu.." ucap Rin yang memeluk Len lemas. "Tidak mau, ini belum selsai" Jantung Rin langsung Deg Degan karena mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari Len.

Len mengangkat Rin dan menggendongnya dengan Rin yang menyender di tembok. Dalam hati Rin berkata "Yang benar saja.. Posisi ini.."

Len langsung memasukan kembali penisnya ke dalam vagina Rin. "ngggh!" Len menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya sambil mencium Rin dengan ganas.

Dan terus seperti itu sampai Miki dan Luka yang melihatnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi menghitung waktu yang Len dan Rin lakukan untuk sex. "Hei Mik, ini sudah 1 jam..." ucap Luka sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Kira-kira udah berapa orang yang mereka bangunkan ya?" tanya Miki sambil kembali melihat mereka. "Ohya, kamu tadi pagi kan yang ngatur alarm Rin?" tanya Miki "Iya hehe" jawab Luka.

"Waktu di sini kan dihentikan kalau mereka nge-sex. Beda lagi sama Talilu." ucap Miki. "Kau belum memberi tahu mereka tentang ini kan?" Tanya miki dengan perlahan menghadap Luka. Tatapan itu mirip dengan tatapan yang ada di film Annabele namun Miki menatapnya dengan wajah marah, serius.

"Be-belum..." ucap Luka yang langsung kabur ke Talilu. "AAAAAAAAA" teriak Luka. Miki sweetdrop lalu melihat mereka lagi.

Skip Time! (setengah jam setelah Luka dan Miki menghitung)

"Haaah.. Haaah.. Tadi.. Menyenangkan.." ucap Len sambil tiduran disamping Rin di kasur. "Kau membuatku lemas tau." balas Rin. "Rin? Leeen?"

Rin dan Len langsung kaget karena Lenka sedang mencari Rin dan Len. Rin berbisik pada Len "Len! Bawa semua bajumu dan masuklah ke kamar mandi! Aku akan bilang kau lagi mandi! Cepat cepat." Len langsung ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Rin.

Rin cepat-cepat memakai seragamnya dan saat kancing terakhir dipasang Lenkan masuk ke kamar Rin. "oh, Hai Rin-chan, Len kemana? Aku lihat tasnya masih ada." Rin berusaha tak gugup lalu menjawab "Dia lagi mandi, habisnya tadi kamar mandi nya lagi dipake Oneechan"

"Owh, baiklah.. Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam. Suruh Len makan malam disini saja ya. Daah" BLAM!

Len keluar dan ternyata mandi beneran. Rin menatap Len lalu Len berkomentar "Apa?" Ucap Len dengan wajah WATADOSNYA. Rin masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi juga, sedangkan Len ke dapur untuk berpaitan dengan Lenka.

"Lho, kenapa pulang?" tanya Lenka sedih. "ahaha, maaf tapi aku ingin oneesan dan Rin berdua-duaan aja dulu. Mengingat kalian itu saudara. Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas tehnya." Len pergi dan meninggalkan Lenka dengan wajah cengo.

"Oneechan.." ucap Rin dari atas dan turun ke hati. Eh! Maksud ane, turun ke bawah menuju ke dapur. "Oh, Rin-chan.. Len baru saja pergi. Ayo sini, bantuin Oneechan nyiapin buat makan malam."

Rin melihat ke pintu depan dan berjalan ke pintu itu dan membukannya. "Kau.. Belum berangkat Len?" tanya Rin yang berjalan ke pagar rumahnya. " Belum, aku tadi lagi liat kucing terus aku mainin deh." mendengar alasan yang aneh itu, Rin sweetdrop.

"ohya, kita pacaran kan? Sini mendekat.." Rin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Len. Cup! Len mengecup pelas keningnya dan langsung melesat pergi dengan ngebut.

Rin menyentuh keningnya. "aku.. Dicium Len.. Aa!" batin Rin senang. Dia masuk kedalam rumah dan membantu menyiapkan untuk makan malam. Setelah selsai, makan malam terasa nikmat karena ada kehangatan di antara Kakak dan Adik ini.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Author: yuhu! Lama updatenya ya?

luka: -" you don't say..

Author: ohya, aku gak bisa bales review kalian karena hp saia Nokia E72 dan itu susah ngeliat-ngeliatnya juga. Tapi akan aku bales kok lewat PM.

Author: makasih banyak yang udah baca ini dan juga reviewnya. Terutama ada yang nge review kalo saya masih harus intropeksi Cerita.

Daah! See you in the next one!


End file.
